


Lucifer's Sexytime

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Would Includes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, my ding ding dong, sexy sexy sexy, suck my talala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun





	Lucifer's Sexytime

\- He has no refectory period, he can just go and go and go 

\- He only does something if you're comfortable with it

\- If you are then he's in control of everything

\- Public sex is such a big turn on for him

\- Daddy Kink AF

\- He’ll either call you Puppy or Kitten

\- He likes to praise you, tell you how good you look when you're blushing, panting, and lewd as you spread yourself for him

\- He won't admit it but he likes it when you tell him something similar

\- REALLY likes his hair pulled

\- He loves going down on you, it's the oral fixation he swears he doesn't have

\- He licks up your spine, tailbone to neck

\- Wear anything close to thigh highs and garters and you will be pinned against the nearest flat surface

\- He will also wear them from time to time (read: as often as possible)

\- HICKEYS

\- He leaves so many hickeys

\- Very possessive

\- He spoils you a lot, whatever you want is yours

\- But if you get too Bratty he won't hesitate to spank you

\- Especially if you make him jealous, intentionally or not

\- He also loves to put a collar and leash on you and walks you around hell in front of all the demons

\- They better not stare for too long though, or they will die

\- He loves all the noises you make but his favorite is when you say Yes

\- He into overstimulation, he seems to think it’s funny when you whine and shift uncomfortably

\- He doesnt like to be blindfolded or tied down, it reminds him too much of the cage

\- On you though? Hell yes

\- One of his favorite positions is when you you're both on his throne, you on his lap and facing forwards 

\- When you're in bed though his favorite is the Thirst but he's also a big fan of the Python

\- He likes how close the two of you are, how you cling onto him or vice versa. It makes him feel needed in a way that only he can provide

\- Afterwards he loves to cuddle, he's usually the big spoon but every once and awhile he'll switch with you


End file.
